katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Signolo
Signolo is a cousin who resembles a stoplight. His 3 faces flash on and off in a simple pattern. However, not even he knows which is the real face. Signolo can switch between his faces. Signolo's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Just Right (Large) - Running around a city near one of the starting locations. Size: 12m Description: Not even this second cousin knows which is his real face. Good at switching from one to the other to keep people guessing. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird traffic light! Wait... it's just second cousin Signolo. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Signolo. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You don't remember? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Daruma Mask: Normal Faces Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Melon City - Standing in the schoolyard after the 4m barrier. Size: 4m Description: We can't tell which is his real face. Likes switching faces to keep people guessing. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something flashy... It's cousin Signolo! Hold Still!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Game Controller Buttons Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Dynaville - Standing in a large intersection on the circuit road, near the school next to Shop Town. Size: 3m Description: Not even this second cousin knows which is his real face. Good at switching from one to the other to keep people guessing for everyone's safety Cousin Leaderboard Description: A bright and colorful cousin who stays on guard at night. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something blinky... It's Signolo! Didn't We ask you to walk with Us?" Stage Conclusion: "Woo, something blinkety. Signolo, aha. Go relax in the Princedom, where only Kuro speeds!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 9 - Energy: In the city streets area after the 3m marker, usually by a line of cars. It kind of looks like he's directing traffic near the christmas tree. Size: 3m Description: Not even this second cousin knows which is his real face. Good at switching from one to the other to keep people guessing. When Rolled Up: "Did you see a weird signal just now? Oh! It's Signolo! Three colors on one face? FRIGHT EMOTION ACTIVATED." Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's Signolo. What a tasty surprise! I'll just put you in the Village Square." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: As a Special Cousin, he is obtained in random order for Candies. Description: Not even this second cousin knows which is his real face. Good at switching from one to the other to keep people guessing. Trivia *Signolo can be found in the Just Right - Small stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on a bridge of legos where you start off. **He can be rolled up at 10cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s being chased by a neck monster by the skyscraper island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing on an island near the Jurassic island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s standing on a tree stump before the path. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Second Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Characters